Guinea Pigs
by TroubadourNoir
Summary: After the events, of FE 7, Isadora is sent to castle Caelin with a pouch of gold. Of course she delivers more than just the money.  Contains Isadora X Lyn yuri and also slight spoilers.


**Guinea Pigs**

Isadora grasped her horse's reigns, she was almost there. Castle Caelin loomed in the distance; Isadora could feel the money jingling in her pocket. She was there. She dismounted her horse and knocked twice on the castles old oaken doors. Within a couple of seconds the door slowly creaked open. Lady Lyndis stood before her, gently holding the door ajar. "Isadora?" Lyn said, a puzzled expression spreading across her face. "Has Eliwood sent you?" "Lady Lyndis, hearing of your upcoming departure to Sacae and your kingdoms imminent transferal into the hands of lord Hector of Ostia, I have been sent by lord Eliwood to deliver this..." Isadora pulled a small pouch of gold from a pocket around her waist and handed it to Lyn. "He hopes that this money will aid you in your departure. With this Isadora turned and began to mount her horse."

"Isadora." Lyn whispered. Isadora turned back towards Lyn. "Im afraid I can't accept this, though tell Eliwood I am most grateful for his hospitality." Lyn held the pouch of gold up in her hands. Isadora reached out and took the pouch back from Lyn. Isadora yawned, suddenly feeling very very tired. "Goodbye my lady." Lyn shut the door and Isadora began to ride off, her eyes drooping, she forced them back open and kept riding but her eyes just didn t want to stay open and they clamped shut. "Unn..." Isadora began, before falling into a deep sleep.

Isadora awoke feeling warm and fuzzy; she didn't open her eyes wanting to relax for a little while before returning to Pherae. She could feel something strange between her breasts, strange, though not necessarily bad. It was a sort of wet licking. "Harken." She moaned quietly, "your back." She knew he was here, she couldn't see it but she knew. Her fiance had finally returned to her. A voice cut through the blackness. "mmm." The voice sounded as though its possessor was enjoying a tasty treat. "MMM!" The voice was louder now practically a scream of pleasure. Isadora opened her eyes.

She was back in castle Caelin, the bed chamber to be specific. She stopped scanning the room and looked down at herself. Her heart almost stopped. She was wrapped totally nude in the blankets of Caelin castle's master bed, directly in front of her, licking the space between her breasts was lady Lyndis who's eyes were closed as her tongue slowly explored Isadora's cleavage. "Lady Lyndis!" Isadora shouted so as to rouse the sleeping noble.

Hearing a loud voice cry her name Lyn opened her eyes. It was a shame really she had just been dreaming about having the most wonderful feast. Her eyes bulged, infront of her lying on the other half of her bed was Isadora completely naked her breasts thrust forward. "AHHHHHHHH!" Lyn screamed, Panic seizing her, she jumped out of the bed, only to discover she too was naked. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Isadora began to explain her story to Lyn, about how she had been riding away from the castle when suddenly she had fallen asleep and when she had awoken she was here. "How odd." Lyn murmured. "I too suddenly fell asleep, it was as I was making my way up the stairs to my room." Both women paused and thought for a minute. "I wonder who could be responsible for this." Lyn muttered more to herself than to Isadora. "In the mean time we should probably try to find some clothes my lady." Isadora gestured towards a nearby wardrobe.

The wardrobe swang open with a creak. "It's empty." Lyn gasped, she raced out of the bedroom and into the room next door. "No clothes in here either." Lyn was beginning to panic now, she ran up and down the castle halls searching anywhere and everywhere for a garment to wear. Isadora slowly rose wrapping the bed's quilt around herself. her training as a knight had taught her well and unlike Lyn she did not panic. She marched calmly down the stairs and sat in on of the lounges great arm chairs. "Who did this?" She thought to herself. "If we can find the person responsible we can undoubtedly find our clothes."

Both women searched every nook and cranny of the castle for what seemed like hours, but it was a futile effort they found neither any clothes nor the perpetrator of this horrible crime. Both returned to the master bedroom tired after hours of searching. Lyn seemed incredibly anxious and kept biting on her fingernails her teeth chattering. "Are you okay my lady?" Isadora asked, still wrapped in the bed sheets. "Of course im not okay!" Lyn snapped her face alive with fury, this was the angriest Isadora had ever seen her. "I mean what if word gets out to the rest of Elibe, I ll be a laughing stock, my quiet retirement to the plains of Sacae will be ruined..." and As Lyn continued she began to bounce on the spot clearly incredibly frightened and agitated. Isadora turned her gaze away from Lyn not wishing to gaze upon her nude companion's restless jumping.

At that moment Isadora felt an incredibly powerful force grab the back of her head turning it roughly so she was gazing directly at Lyn's breasts as they bounced up and down, up and down, rising and falling with every breath the young woman took. There was something hypnotic about Lyn's rapidly jiggling cleavage and Isadora found herself transfixed unable despite her own wishs to turn her head away. "Or what if HEY! Isadora im up here." Isadora tried her hardest to look up at Lyn's face or at the very least to turn her head away from the other girls breasts, but she could not her head was held firmly in place, she couldn t move it. Lyn began to walk slowly towards her, breasts swaying from side to side, then it happened.

Isadora launched herself at Lyn, the bed covers she was wearing dropping to the floor, she pressed the other girl against the bed. "ISADORA!" Lyn shrieked in shock struggling for freedom. "Stop this." Isadora thought to herself though her body refused to comply. "STOP!" Isadora rammed her lips forcefully against Lyn's letting her tongue out to explore the other Woman's sealed lips, she was incredibly surprised to find they parted granting Isadora entry. They began kissing passionately tongues locking and intertwining as they explored one another's mouths moaning despite themselves. "Why is this happening?" Lyn asked as Isadora's tongue withdrew, breaking the kiss. "Im afraid I don t know my lady." Isadora spluttered before the invisible hand, now controlling her every action, forced her to enclose her lips around Lyn's right nipple, feeling it stiffen abruptly.

Lyn began crying out and writhing rubbing her pussy against Isadora's, the friction sending lusty sparks through both women. Lyn grabbed Isadora's hair and dragged the other woman's head down from her right breast to her nether lips gasping as Isadora begin licking her very core.

"Sto..." Lyn began before pausing to scream as Isadora continued eating her out. "STOP!" Lyn cried. Isadora did not stop but rather continued at a double pace licking Lyn twice as fast even shoving one of her finger into the other girl and pumping away. "Why is my body not listening to me?" Lyn thought to herself as she began squeezing Isadora's breasts In her hands causing the older woman to moan sensually before continuing her treatment of Lyn. "WHYYYYY!" Lyn cried out as she reached her orgasm her juices exploding onto Isadora s face!

Serra giggled to herself. "I bet she enjoyed it really." She thought, before activating her sleep staff for the second time that day. Sending both Lyn and Isadora into a tranced sleep. "When they awaken this will all seem like a dream to them... I hope." Serra continued to herself. "Of course the great genius of this prank, shall elude them even if they realise their experiences here were not just figments of their respective imaginations." She began pocketing all of the staves she had used in this great caper. Her sleep staff, which had allowed her to send her two victims into a deep trance. Her vanish staff, which she had used to hide not only her precence but also all of the clothes in castle Caelin. Finally of course her berserk staff, the cause of all this trouble, which turned Isadora and Lyn into, well into her Guinea pigs.


End file.
